Leave
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Había luz por todos lados y no la podíamos ver... Adiós, el amor que siento por ti se funde en un hilo rojo." [AU][No Magic][One-shot]
**A/N: Leave - GUMI/ Makka na Ito - Plastic Tree.**

 **Este es un AU humano. Valga decir: universo alterno donde las chicas no son megucas. Es un universo aparte donde no tienen por qué seguir el mismo esquema de relaciones que tenían establecido. Anyways, quienes me han leído antes saben que juego mucho con esto.**

* * *

Hay poderes que pueden considerarse una bendición.

Otros, una maldición.

Y en el caso de Homura, significaba una verdadera molestia.

A pesar de que muchísimas personas eran escépticas respecto al destino y sandeces similares, cuando se les daba la oportunidad, apostaban todas sus cartas al cómo interferir en el futuro para darse un poco de seguridad.

Es por eso que Homura prefería mantener su capacidad en silencio. Solo sus personas cercanas lo sabían e incluso de eso se arrepentía.

Pero estaba segura de que no había existido un solo día en que se arrepintiera tanto como hoy.

Mañana sería el casamiento de su mejor amiga con su novia de hace 2 años. Homura tenía claro lo muy enamoradas que estaban y se sentía alegre por ellas, principalmente porque su amiga de toda la vida encontrara la felicidad, por fin.

Pero existían ciertos límites que su corazón le empezaba a cobrar.

No hay deuda que no se pague ni plazo que no llegue.

"¡Homura-chan! S-Sé que, uhm…"

Madoka jugaba con los mechones de su largo cabello rosa, demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba a pesar de que su pareja, Sayaka, estaba a su lado rodeándola con un brazo. Bueno, tampoco era muy reconfortante ya que ella lucía igual o más tensa con la situación.

"S-Sé que estamos pidiendo m-mucho y que quizás… Quizás te metamos en problemas por ello, pero… Solo tú puedes hacerlo."

Madoka alzó la mirada, buscando púrpura. No lo encontró, Homura apartó los ojos al segundo y suspiró, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su propia incomodidad con el tema.

Madoka no necesitaba terminar de verbalizar su favor, Homura ya tenía claro qué es lo que pediría. Juntó los párpados, para nada preparada aun cuando sabía que lo más probable era que este día llegara tarde o temprano.

Debía ser natural, de hecho, no tenía por qué pensarlo siquiera.

Sayaka se aclaró la garganta. Nunca habían acabado de llevarse bien, pero Homura sabía que la otra al menos le guardaba un profundo respeto.

¿Por qué? Nunca logró entenderlo.

"…queremos que nos ayudes a darle su merecido al destino. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente importante, pero…" Apretó los puños y Madoka fue a acariciar su mano en un intento de calmarla. Sayaka sonrió débil en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza, "¿podrías…?"

"Mhm." Homura les dio la espalda, sin permitirle acabar la frase. "Quieren que corte los hilos, ¿no? ¿Y que los ate entre ustedes, también?"

Y a pesar de que quiso decirlo con la voz más indiferente que le fuera posible, acabó siendo más aguda de lo normal y levemente temblorosa. Cruzó los brazos, más bien intentando abrazarse a sí misma.

Madoka se le quedó viendo fijo. La conocía muy, demasiado bien como para saber de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Iba a preguntar, pero Sayaka se le adelantó.

"…Sí y no. Solo te pedimos que los cortes, no necesitamos más ayuda del destino, solo queremos que no intervenga."

Un largo suspiro.

"Ya lo estás interfiriendo, Miki Sayaka. El destino no es algo que uses o deseches a tu antojo. Los hilos tampoco son eternos, se rompen naturalmente cuando deban romperse en casos así."

"¡Aun así!" Sayaka soltó a Madoka y cerró la distancia para voltear a Homura quien la miró con ambas cejas fruncidas. "P-Por favor, danos algo de seguridad… Que lo hagas no quiere decir que dejaré de esforzarme por Madoka y hacerla feliz, cuidarla… S-Solo…"

"Sayaka-chan…"

Ella había tragado pesado y miraba directo a los ojos a la persona que tenía de frente. Ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y Homura podía ver claramente como le temblaba la quijada.

Miró más atrás y encontró la mirada inestable de Madoka. Conocía esos ojos y no le gustaba verlos así, no en ese momento. Sabía que estaba buscando más allá de su rostro y lamentablemente siempre lo lograba. Prefirió bloquear nuevamente su rango visual y apartó las manos de Sayaka. "Lo evaluaré. Les daré una respuesta como máximo plazo hasta la noche, tengo que preparar unas cosas si lo haré en definitiva."

Sayaka no pareció satisfecha con la respuesta porque la tensión en su rostro estaba lejos de desaparecer, pero acabó asintiendo, resignada. "Está bien, esperaremos."

Se dio la vuelta y buscó la mano de Madoka para que se fueran juntas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Sayaka ladeó el rostro, confundida, pero al ver la aprehensiva expresión en el rostro de la otra, entendió. Asintió nuevamente, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el gesto.

Madoka le dio una sonrisa leve en agradecimiento y Sayaka salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Homura-chan, ¿no quieres que vayamos a pasear junto al lago?" Dijo, con el tono más amistoso que encontró.

Aquel que Homura conocía y sabía que usaba solo cuando intentaba acercarse con cuidado. Ella siempre había sido una persona con un carácter reservado, lo cual para alguien como Madoka, quien llevaba el corazón en la cara, siempre era ligeramente complicado a la hora de indagar en los pensamientos de su mejor amiga.

Homura negó con la cabeza. Quería estar sola, o más bien, con cualquiera que no fuera ninguna de ellas dos. "Ya dije que daré la respuesta por la noche, Madoka. No apresuraré mi decisión solo por-"

Y ahora fue Madoka quien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, suave. "No quiero presionarte, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Vamos, hablemos ahí, como siempre. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, y si tienes algún problema, ¡puedes decírmelo y de alguna forma lo arreglaremos!"

La mano de Homura fue envuelta con las ligeramente más pequeñas de Madoka y el brillo de esos ojos rosa acabó dejándola con las réplicas atoradas en su garganta. "Madoka…"

"¡Vamos, Homura-chan!"

Y como siempre, Kaname Madoka resultó invicta y ganó la pelea con una sola combinación de golpes. Homura fue arrastrada fuera de su habitación, el corazón siguiéndola por detrás.

* * *

Era un día caluroso, de esos en los que Homura evitaba salir. Al menos la sensación térmica junto al lago siempre había sido un poco más baja o quizás solo era sugestión por tener agua cerca. De todos modos, el sol seguía siendo molesto, muy molesto. Tenía la vista fija en las hojas que nadaban sobre el tenue oleaje que producía el viento.

Madoka, por su lado, cortaba pequeñas margaritas que se encontraban a su alrededor en un vago intento de formar una corona de flores. Detalles así solían hacer sonreír a Homura ya que le recordaba a tiempos pasados.

Mejores.

Pero hoy no era el caso. Aquella imagen solo se volvía un amargo recordatorio de lo diferente que era el presente y lo mucho que podía cambiar con tan solo una decisión. Entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en la nada, tratando de vaciar su mente para encontrar calma por fin.

Era una ilusión, lo sabía. Todo estaba recién comenzando.

"Ahem." Madoka se aclaró la garganta, una mano tocando el brazo de Homura intentando llamar su atención. Lo logró, pero no se volteó a mirarla. Siguió en la misma posición. Madoka se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Estaba más que acostumbrada al comportamiento y humor de Homura, pero hace muchísimo tiempo no la notaba así de tensa. Y es que era un aura que se sentía a varios centímetros de ella, casi como si esa energía se convirtiera en olor.

"¿Homura-chan?"

"¿Mhm?"

Madoka bajó la mirada y retiró su mano para dejarla sobre su regazo. "¿T-Te molestó que te pidiéramos eso?"

"Nunca se saben las consecuencias que pueda tener el jugar con cosas así."

"Entonces sí es por eso…"

"Quítale importancia. Es decisión mía, después de todo. Solo espero que lo comprendas, ante cualquier respuesta."

Madoka se le quedó mirando. Las palabras de Homura se escuchaban irritablemente vacías y le frustraba que ni siquiera fuera capaz de decirlas de frente. Pensó que quizás estaba exagerando, pero acabó moviéndose e instalándose delante de ella, manos buscando las ajenas. "Por supuesto que lo entenderé. Pero… Honestamente me preocupa más verte así. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?"

Homura sintió una punzada en el pecho al cruzar miradas con Madoka. Tenía esa expresión seria a la que difícilmente podía mentirle, pero por suerte –aunque no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera- había aprendido a mantenerse neutral, al menos. Tragó, afortunadamente sin hacer ruido que la delatara, pero fue imposible mantener el contacto visual. "Es un tema complejo. Lo difícil es decirlo todo, Madoka."

Ella no respondió nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente escudriñando el rostro de la otra. Acabó tensando los labios en una línea y ladeó levemente el rostro. "Dime, Homura-chan… Nunca me has hablado sobre el otro extremo de tu hilo."

Ah, era de esas preguntas que Homura tenía ensayadas en su cabeza por cualquier ocasión en que pudieran aparecer, ante cualquier persona. "No tiene sentido hablar de eso. Está muerta."

Los ojos de Madoka se abrieron como platos y quedó boquiabierta por un momento. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos apretando el agarre, logrando que Homura tuviera unas ganas tremendas de pararse e irse, o al menos tomar distancia. "¡¿Muerta?! ¿Cómo…?"

"Supongo que me expresé mal… No es que esté muerta ella, sino la posibilidad."

"¿Eh?"

Homura entornó los ojos, luciendo muy cansada de golpe. "Ella ya vive una vida feliz, Madoka. No me interpondré en eso. Quizás en el futuro nos encontremos de alguna forma, pero yo perdí el interés."

"Homura-chan… No puedes rendirte tan fácil…" Su expresión se relajó ligeramente, ojos temblorosos en vez de molestos. "Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas."

Homura bufó instintivamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. "…No tiene caso. Es una persona como tú y Miki-san. Está feliz así, probablemente le estaría haciendo un favor si corto el dichoso hilo y ya, de ese modo le facilito su futuro, tal como ustedes me pidieron."

Ante eso, Madoka apartó sus manos pero porque las palabras de Homura lograron que su corazón se apretara. Era una mezcla de culpa y otra emoción a la que no podía definir, pero que estaba ahí presente hace muchísimo tiempo, sin embargo se manifestaba en pocas ocasiones, como esta. Vio a Homura negar con la cabeza y sintió que le cerraban por completo una puerta que le habían abierto apenas, pero por primera vez. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Homura fue más rápida en reaccionar.

"No te lo tomes a mal. Yo… Tampoco quiero exponerme a una herida de ese tipo." Los alrededores se le hicieron más angostos y el aire, pesado. "Si arriesgara todo eso para luego perderlo… N-No sé…"

Aquí, Madoka se movió sin pensarlo y la rodeó con ambos brazos. "Perdóname…"

Homura se había quedado de hielo por unos segundos y le costó procesar lo que acababa de decir. Parpadeó varias veces, tragándose las lágrimas. La calidez de Madoka, aquella que siempre la reconfortaba, ahora solo la calcinaba. Era demasiado abrumadora. "…No tienes por qué disculparte.

…No tiene nada que ver contigo, después de todo."

"¡Sí tengo que hacerlo! Te hice algo horrible sin darme cuenta. No puedo creer que pude pedirte algo así, debí haber supuesto que-"

Homura hizo el intento de liberarse, pero a pesar de lo delgada que era la otra, tenía muchísima fuerza, en especial cuando estaba motivada de esta forma. "Madoka, solo buscas ser feliz, como todos. Nunca podrás tener a todo el mundo feliz. No es tu responsabilidad tampoco, cada cual debe encontrar la felicidad por sí mismo. Es solo mi culpa el ser una cobarde, de nadie más. Y si lamento mi situación, es solo debido a mis propios errores."

"…Homura-chan, pase lo que pase… Nunca te dejaré sola. Si intentando, acabas tropezando, siempre estaré para ayudarte a levantar. Por eso… No te rindas, yo también quiero verte feliz."

Madoka hundió su rostro junto al cuello de Homura, causando que un doloroso escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Un escalofrío que se sintió como el roce de vidrio roto.

"…Mhm, lo sé…"

 _Lo sé, pero…_

 _Hay cosas que ni siquiera tú podrías aguantar._

 _Y yo, no te quiero perder._

 _Es por eso que todo es tan difícil._

 _Nunca tuve el coraje,_

 _De haberlo tenido, ¿habría cambiado algo?_

 _Ya no vale la pena pensarlo._

 _No puedes ganar una batalla si nunca luchaste, Madoka._

 _Así que… Me convertiré en tu espectadora._

 _Mientras pueda verte brillar, sé que todo estará bien._

 _O al menos, podré pretenderlo._

 _Podré creerlo, en algún lugar de mi corazón._

* * *

Al final, le fue imposible hacerse cargo de su compromiso en cuanto al plazo y destinó el momento para el mismo día en que se celebraba el matrimonio. Estaba de más decir lo incómodo que fue comunicarlo, peor aún recibir las caras que pusieron Madoka y Sayaka ante la respuesta.

De todos modos, no dijeron nada.

No podían, tampoco.

Al menos agradecía que entendieran el hecho de que los favores se piden con humildad.

Se imaginaba que Madoka había contribuido para que Sayaka no se alterara ni tomara la actitud arrebatada e infantil que siempre le había desagradado.

Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía ligeramente de postergarlo. El día era denso. Madoka la había designado como madrina, así que debía asistir a la ceremonia sí o sí. No le hacía ilusión, en absoluto. Por lo general siempre evitaba lugares muy poblados o con mucho ruido, por lo tanto, cualquier tipo de evento.

Lucía un vestido simple color crema, zapatos haciendo juego, y un abrigo delgado que llevaba solo porque el viento corría con mucha fuerza. Considerando la racha de días soleados, podría decir que no le parecía buen presagio que el primer día frío de la época fuera precisamente hoy.

Y Madoka, por supuesto, había insistido en que todo fuera al aire libre.

Homura no la había visto durante toda la mañana. Estaba ocupada con el traje, con el peinado, el maquillaje… Y aunque sabía que Madoka probablemente hubiese apreciado su presencia como apoyo moral, quería limitar los daños.

Limitar daños que se expandían como veneno por sus venas.

Era tarde ya, más que tarde.

Alzó su mano y forzó la vista para ver el fino hilo rojo que flotaba y seguía un camino largo, hacia la derecha. Se sentó junto al jardín de camelias rojas, frescas, aprovechando que no transitaba nadie por los alrededores. Estiró los dedos, los retrajo… Formó un puño y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, desahogando la frustración.

Nadie nunca le enseñó los alcances de su poder. Tenía nociones, sí. Eran palabras, instrucciones que venían desde lo profundo de su interior, pero en momentos así quería saber todas las cláusulas del contrato.

¿Acaso el hilo rojo solo une a quienes estén destinados a ser amantes?

Se había nutrido de las leyendas, tanto de China como las del mismo Japón, pero la diferencia en las versiones no le ayudaba en absoluto. Tampoco sabía si existía alguien más en el mundo con dicha habilidad como para consultar su guía.

La incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría la tenía muy inquieta.

Pero no era simplemente eso. Lo que de verdad la tenía al límite era el hecho de aceptar una realidad que debió asimilar hace muchísimo tiempo.

Y es que, tal como le había confiado a Madoka el día anterior, había sido una cobarde. Nunca tuvo el coraje para ser más sincera con ella, nunca tomó la oportunidad. Aun sabiendo que Madoka no la dejaría por algo así, el miedo la paralizaba. El miedo a que todo se derrumbara de un momento a otro.

Pero había una cosa que podía jurar, a pesar de que no estaba en los zapatos de Sayaka como para tener el derecho de decirlo: Homura amaba a Kaname Madoka más que nadie.

Su vida pendía de una delgada soga de color rosa y si se cortaba, también lo haría Homura. Madoka era todo lo que la unía al mundo, la que le hacía sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar.

Madoka… Era todo.

Y ese todo se iría en manos de otra persona, para siempre.

Madoka haría su vida, se concentraría en formar su familia.

Pero Homura no entendía por qué era tan más terrible que antes. Hace meses que se había planificado el casamiento y creyó que ya estaba completamente resignada, pero…

Probablemente la razón recaía en que su corazón nunca se rindió por completo. Siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento la vida daría un giro y en un futuro, aunque fuera lejano, podría estar con la chica que adoraba.

Movió el dedo meñique en círculos, sacudiendo el lazo. Cerró los ojos y detuvo el movimiento para llevar ambas manos a cubrirse el rostro que comenzaba lentamente a empaparse de lágrimas.

* * *

"¡¿En dónde demonios está?!"

"Cálmate, sé que vendrá…"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Bah, nunca debimos habérselo pedido." Sayaka alzó ambas manos, cabreada, y luego las llevó a su cintura. "Ya da igual, Madoka. No necesitamos de su ayuda de todos modos."

"Pero…"

"Nope, ya vamos. Perdemos tiempo y tú ni siquiera te has puesto el vestido. Queda una hora solamente."

Madoka se mordió el labio inferior y sacó su móvil para revisar la hora. Homura ya se había tardado más de media hora en referencia a lo que habían acordado. Entrecerró los ojos, sus dedos viajando a través de la lista de contactos, pero Sayaka la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla sin darle la oportunidad.

* * *

Había muchas razones por las que estar preocupada y Madoka se sentía culpable por más de la mitad.

Quedaban solo 20 minutos antes de que la ceremonia empezara y su madre se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su peinado y maquillaje, a pesar de que la estilista había hecho más que suficiente.

Ella, en cambio, prendía y apagaba constantemente la pantalla del celular esperando una llamada que empezaba a pensar no llegaría nunca.

Y es que Homura también traía los anillos con ella, pero eso era algo absolutamente terciario para Madoka.

Tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Porque sí, sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal con su amiga porque nunca había actuado así en todo el tiempo que se conocían, sin embargo, tenía claro que el dolor en su fibra no estaba relacionado totalmente con ello.

Sayaka esperaba en la otra habitación, ambas manteniendo el secreto del vestido así que no se verían hasta el final. En parte agradecía no tenerla encima en ese preciso momento, Sayaka era demasiado perceptiva y ya habían estado molestas durante toda la semana por esa razón.

18 minutos.

El tiempo corría y el miedo la iba invadiendo. No solo eso, también estaba aquella desagradable y desconcertante sensación de pérdida.

Quería ver a Homura, por sobre todos los demás. Si cerraba los ojos, su silueta se hacía cada vez más pálida. No era primera vez que ocurría, pero en cada ocasión siempre había sido señal de que algo iba a ocurrir.

El rostro en su mente la miraba con la misma expresión que traía el día anterior. Estaba enredada en hilos gruesos, en contraste con los finos que envolvían sus manos como telarañas. Si miraba bien, se podía distinguir la forma de una higanbana abrazando los dedos, tiñéndolos con polen espeso, similar a motas de algodón. Los ojos púrpura seguían el patrón de la imagen y se tornaron rojizos de a poco.

Madoka comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar y las orillas de sus ojos a inundarse.

15 minutos y un mensaje por fin apareció en la pantalla.

* * *

"¡Homura-chan!"

Madoka lanzó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Homura apenas la vio. Por suerte, Homura estaba acostumbrada a sus arrebatos así que estaba preparada para recibirla, aun cuando la situación la tenía en cualquier parte.

De hecho, ese abrazo le era muy necesario en ese momento, así que rodeó su cintura y apretó el agarre con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Madoka, logrando que la última emitiera un leve sonido en representación de su sorpresa. "¿…Homura-chan?"

"Déjame quedarme así un momento. Sé que he sido irresponsable por hacerte esperar hasta esta hora, lo siento. Pero solo unos segundos, nadie morirá por unos segundos de tardanza, Madoka…"

Madoka tragó pesado. La tensión subió mucho más, incluso más de lo que ya estaba, pero no debido a que le molestara sostener a Homura de ese modo, sino porque nunca lo hacía, y que lo hiciera… Además, hablando con una voz tan apagada… Le importaba poco el atrasarse unos segundos o media hora, siempre que fuera por ella. Y siempre sería así. Llevó sus dedos a peinar con cuidado el sedoso cabello oscuro y respiró profundo. Homura no se movía en absoluto, solo mantenía la misma fuerza, la misma intensidad, y Madoka encontró que lentamente se iba relajando en sus brazos, quizás más de lo que debería. Cerró los ojos y acomodó el costado de su mejilla contra la ajena y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en cuanto notó la humedad, separándose de un solo tirón de la otra, manos sobre sus hombros. "¡Homura-chan!"

Homura sonrió, genuinamente. No era forzada, tampoco feliz. Madoka no podía ponerle nombre, estaba demasiado consciente de como su propio corazón se retorcía como si sufriera de un severo calambre en el órgano. Homura despegó los labios y las palabras que siguieron dejaron a Madoka de piedra.

"Dejé tu regalo en la recepción, pero ahora te daré el verdadero, el que pediste. Luego me encargaré del de Miki-san, la buscaré personalmente antes de que se vayan a la fiesta. ¿Estás lista? Lo cortaré ahora."

Madoka no respondió nada, solo se le quedó viendo, ojos escaneando cada movimiento del cuerpo ajeno.

Homura tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Luego alzó su propia mano dejándola frente al rostro de Madoka. "Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo de este modo, pero creo que mereces saberlo, también. Quizás se trate de mi egoísmo nada más porque no creo poder aguantar esta carga por mí misma. Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿no, Madoka? Esta es la última ayuda que te pediré."

Y la conclusión vino como un balde de agua fría sobre Madoka, las lágrimas desatándose con furia.

"¿Homura-chan…? E-Espera, no querrás decir que-"

Una segunda mano fue a encontrar la primera, dedos expertos moviéndose alrededor de un hilo invisible, desatándolo. Madoka sintió literalmente que aquellos movimientos sacudían su alma, también, el mundo tornándose gris. Abrió la boca para quejarse, alzó sus manos para detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Madoka la detuvo por las muñecas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Homura sonrió una última vez,

y Madoka no lo sabía, pero sería la última de su vida, probablemente.

"Gracias, Madoka.

 _Adiós_."

* * *

Homura no tuvo idea de nada más.

Luego de aquel momento, de aquella despedida, abandonó el lugar sin dejar rastro. Madoka intentó detenerla, pero entre el vestido, su desesperación y los guardias, le fue imposible seguirle la carrera.

Homura, a pesar de tener razones de sobra para maldecir al universo, agradeció ese pequeño acto de condolencia que le facilitaron los astros.

Habían pasado más de 2 semanas desde el matrimonio. No tenía idea qué había pasado posteriormente, ya que emprendió rumbo fuera de la ciudad. Sabía que no sería capaz de soportar la tristeza ni de encarar a ninguno de sus conocidos, así que tenía preparado un bolso con cosas básicas y su cuenta llena con la generosa herencia que le entregaron sus padres cuando tenía 10 años.

Y aunque el dinero le sobraba, Homura era provisoria y prefería guardarlo. Pero esa era solo una forma de convencerse de que su estado no era tan deplorable.

De que su decisión de alienarse de todo recaía en esa simple razón y no en su necesidad de alejarse de toda sensación conocida.

Quería estar lejos de todo, de todos. Deambulaba como un fantasma en los alrededores de un pueblo que se encontraba a kilómetros de Mitakihara. Ahí no había lagos, no había flores.

No había rosa, no había Madoka.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Nunca había bebido, pero le entró curiosidad en vista de la forma en que culturalmente la gente acostumbraba consumir alcohol en situaciones así. Entendió el por qué de uso, así que se encontraba a las orillas de un canal con una botella de vino a su lado, casi vacía a pesar de haberla comprado hace solo 2 horas. Se mantenía comiendo poco, solo pan y frutas, y aquello no representaba ninguna ayuda a mantenerse un poco más sobria.

Por suerte era un pueblo tranquilo y los lugareños amables. Pudieron haberla reportado a las autoridades por beber en la vía pública, en cambio le ofrecían techo para dormir, cena en familia, oídos para desahogarse.

Los rechazó todos con gentileza.

Tenía la pequeña ilusión de que su alma la abandonaría en algún momento. Que se cansaría de un cuerpo patético y volaría lejos hacia su próxima reencarnación, rogando no despertar en un ser humano miserable. O que ella, por completo, se trasladara a un mundo nuevo.

O mínimo, que le arrancaran los ojos y no ver más rojo.

Pero debía admitir que estaba agradecida de que cada vez los hilos se hacían menos nítidos. Tenía la esperanza de que si seguía así, en poco tiempo dejaría de verlos por completo y le quitarían esa ridícula carga que nunca pidió.

No aminoraría demasiado el dolor, porque después de todo, el destino seguramente se aseguraba de que no hiciera trampa. De que, ya que Homura gozaba con la ventaja de encontrar fácilmente el otro extremo de su hilo, debía, por norma, volverse en aquel grupo de personas que no estaban hechas para ser felices.

Últimamente pensaba que de pronto ningún humano está destinado a ser feliz, pero a varios se les daba el beneficio de creer que lo eran, de a momentos.

Consideró la opción de lanzar su móvil por un retrete. Las llamadas no cesaron. Había bloqueado el número de sus amigos cercanos, pero de algun modo se las ingeniaban para conseguir teléfonos nuevos.

Homura ya estaba acostumbrada, así que solamente cogía la llamada, esperaba escuchar la voz desde el otro lado de línea, y luego colgaba sin decir palabra y bloqueaba.

Escuchó 10 veces la voz de Madoka.

10 noches lloró sin parar.

Suponía que con el tiempo se cansarían, por fin. Y efectivamente, la seguidilla de llamados se fue distendiendo, alejando. Era un alivio para su pecho, para su mente. Algunas personas se le acercaban a charlar, probablemente sintiendo lástima por una chica joven en ese estado de propio abandono. Ella no mentía, pero resumía todo a una frase: "huí del fracaso."

Le contaban historias, intentando empatizar. Ella escuchaba, intentando escuchar de verdad. Le irritaba, también. No tenía tiempo ni ganas ni fuerza como para compadecer a otros.

Se preguntaba constantemente si tendría el valor de regresar algún día. El 80% de las veces se decía que no, que era mejor así.

Que tampoco tenía cara para explicar lo ocurrido.

Que tampoco estaba preparada para enfrentar a Madoka.

Que probablemente nunca lo estaría.

Mientras estaba ebria hasta decir basta, meditaba acerca de la necesidad evolutiva de las emociones. Entendía la función del miedo, era una forma de sobrevivencia.

¿Pero las demás?

Todo le parecía desechable.

Del amor, no podía dudar más.

Existía, pero desearía que no.

Más bien, desearía haber seguido en su actitud casi ateísta al respecto. Era tapar el sol con un dedo, pero muchísimas personas viven de engaños, de ilusiones.

Y siguen así, aferrándose a sus castillos imaginarios.

Los castillos son firmes, después de todo.

Y al ser propios y de nadie más, podían estar de pie por el tiempo necesario para que la mente se reforzara y aceptar el peso de la realidad.

No sin un costo, pero Homura ya estaba pagando caro por vivir ligeramente así.

Ahora formaba, ladrillo por ladrillo, su fortaleza en el aire. Caja por caja, acumularía los pedazos de amor que servirían de base. Luego, los acumularía con esperanza, con dolor. Con sueños rotos, con intentos de sueños nuevos, en reemplazo.

Y al final, su derecho, su mejor compañía:

La soledad.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida, sentada en la banca de un parque cuando ocurrió. Despertó producto de un fuerte cachetazo que le dejó toda la mano marcada en la mejilla y punzando por el dolor. Abrió los ojos, enfurecida, con resaca y hálito alcohólico, lista para poner en práctica sus clases de judo.

Pero al final, agradeció haber estado sentada.

Frente a ella, tenía a la persona que menos –miente, más- quería ver.

Madoka tenía una expresión de hierro a pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar de sus temblores, visibles a pesar de no estar encima de Homura. Los puños apretados hacían que la piel se volviera pálida alrededor de los dedos y el cielo nublado, amenazando con tormenta, ayudaban a que se viera aún más intimidante.

Homura se quedó boquiabierta, una mano cubriendo la zona herida.

"La próxima vez que quieras escapar, procura apagar la red de tu teléfono. No fue tan difícil encontrarte luego de estar días definiendo tu ubicación vía GPS."

Homura se sintió una idiota monumental.

"Yo-"

" _NO HABLES_. Tuviste tiempo de sobra para hablar, Homura-chan. Ahora hablaré yo."

Homura tragó pesado, el cuerpo helado y estaba segura de que los vestigios de borrachera se habían disipado por completo.

"Tú… Aún no puedo creerlo. Escapaste, Homura-chan. Escapaste de _mí_. Y no hablo netamente de ese día, has estado escapando desde tiempo antes. ¿Hace cuánto sería, ah? ¡¿Desde cuándo sabías?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te sentías así?! Dios mío…" Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, "le he dado infinitas vueltas a todo, pero todavía no puedo entenderte. Es mi culpa también, supongo. Debí haber hecho algo, pero no puedo perdonarte que esperaras hasta el _ÚLTIMO_ momento para hablar." Se descubrió el rostro, ojos rosa ardiendo, "¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Me destruiste, Homura-chan. ¿Piensas acaso que fui capaz de seguir adelante con la boda luego de eso? Si eso tenías en mente, no me conoces. Nunca me has conocido. Siempre has sido la maldita persona más importante para mí y no eres capaz de metértelo en esa necia cabeza tuya. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí, además, luego de que te desaparecieras de la nada? Llegué-" un sollozo la cayó, pero sacudió la cabeza, odiándose por dejarse dominar por las emociones, "llegué a pensar que estabas muerta o alguien te estaba haciendo algo. En cambio te encuentro aquí, con pinta de indigente, apestando a alcohol…" Dejó caer muertos los brazos a sus lados, "me parte el alma verte así."

Homura agachó la cabeza, sus propios ojos ardiendo. "Olvídalo entonces, Madoka. El daño ya está hecho, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, diciéndome esto. Ya ves que estoy viva, es suficiente, ¿no?"

"No puedo creerlo. Sinceramente, no puedo creerlo. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Qué lo olvide? Sí, el daño está hecho." Llevó ambas manos a sus hombros y la sacudió, logrando que Homura alzara el rostro y la mirara a los ojos. "Repáralo, entonces. Repáralo de una vez, no quiero más excusas, no quiero que te alejes más. Repáralo, porque estoy harta, cansada del dolor que significa arrastrar pedazos de vidrio en el pecho, Homura-chan. Repáralo, si de verdad entendí que me quieres de esa forma. Y sabes a qué me refiero."

Los ojos de Homura se dilataron y su expresión se volvió totalmente tensa ante las últimas palabras. "Madoka, tú-"

"Solo hazlo, de una vez. No es necesario que lo hagas, pero lo quiero. Es lo justo. Sé lo que pedí, pero no lo habría hecho si hubieses abierto la boca en primer lugar."

"Pero-"

"No más _peros_ , Homura-chan. Detesto tus peros, te he tenido en mi cabeza dándome miles de peros durante todo este tiempo. No quiero escucharlos más. Solo repáralo, solo…" Sus labios temblaron, y Homura no fue capaz de reaccionar para cuando su boca fue invadida por una sensación nueva, totalmente desconocida pero que soñó muchísimas veces con que ocurriría. Podía asegurar que no de esta forma, porque Madoka se lanzó con tan fuerza que sintió su nariz enterrándose en su mejilla herida.

Para cuando Madoka la soltó, Homura pensaba que estaba en presencia de un espejismo y que su borrachera nunca desapareció y le estaba jugando una cruel broma. Pero la calidez seguía ahí en una mano manteniendo su rostro en su lugar para evitar que evadiera, con una mirada penetrante que la dejaba inmóvil, con cejas fruncidas que demostraban lo muy molesta que seguía, y mejillas rojas haciendo claro lo vergonzoso que le fue dar ese paso a pesar de todo. Ambas se mantuvieron sin habla por varios segundos, Madoka rompiendo el silencio por fin.

"No lo preguntes. Me imagino en montones de cosas que debes estar pensando. Te las responderé, pero no creo poder hacerlo con todas, no ahora." Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó todo de un solo suspiro, "…nunca pensé que te sentirías así por mí, Homura-chan. Siempre eres tan neutra, aun si los demás siempre me dijeron que conmigo no era así. Siempre pensé que mis sentimientos no eran recíprocos, que yo era la única que sentía tanto de las dos… Y dolía, sentirlo así. Sayaka-chan apareció en el momento preciso en el que pensé no poder soportarlo más, y aunque no estoy orgullosa, si me fijé en ella en un principio fue porque me daba la seguridad que nunca tuve contigo. Sus brazos son fuertes, sin dudas. Lograban que olvidara momentáneamente el hecho de que siempre te he tenido en mi corazón. Porque… Aun cuando decidí estar con ella por todo este tiempo, siempre pensé que si sentías algo por mí, lo demostrarías de alguna forma. Pero nunca pasó. Me resigné y vi que nadie me amaría así como Sayaka-chan, y ella… Tomaba los riesgos, a pesar de que siempre percibió que algo de mí no estaba con ella. Por eso sé que también todo esto es en parte mi culpa, porque tampoco tuve el coraje de sincerarme y probablemente no estaríamos en esta situación de no ser así… Pero llegar a pensar que incluso nuestros hilos… Y que ni así te atrevieras, de verdad que no te puedo entender."

Madoka rechinó los dientes, frustrada. Sentía como que estuviera vaciando un río completo de sentimientos que tenía sellados. Sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero se había dado cuenta de que por culpa de la falta de comunicación, ambas cometieron un horrible error. Pudo ser peor, de todos modos, también lo tenía claro. Observó con cuidado las grandes ojeras, la piel mucho más pálida, un pálido poco sano, el hermoso cabello ahora convertido en un nido de pájaros, la ropa sucia, descuidada, la botella de vino a su lado… Y por último, la destrucción en su rostro. Madoka sentía el aire escaso desde ese día, pero ahora por fin lograba quitar la tapa que la ahogaba, dejando lugar solamente al vacío producido por ver a Homura de esa forma. Ambos brazos rodearon sus hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Y era algo que no podría soportar.

No ahora, no de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Homura, por primera vez, no se tensó al primer tacto. En cambio, rodeó la cintura de Madoka casi por inercia, su rostro hundido por completo en el sweater blanco, grueso que llevaba y que se manchó de inmediato con el charco de lágrimas. Las manos se aferraron desesperadas contra la lana buscando el calor que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba. Las palabras de Madoka habían sido demasiado como para procesar de una sola vez, pero entendió lo principal y estaba segura de que nada ni nadie habría podido sacarla de la miseria con tanta facilidad.

En cambio, Madoka por fin se sintió relajar. Respiraba profundo, el vacío llenándose al darse cuenta de que con destino o sin destino, siempre procuraría tener a esta persona bien firme entre sus brazos. No le importaban las consecuencias que tuviera que afrontar. Sayaka seguía molesta, indignada, ni siquiera le hablaba, pero era algo que tendría que afrontar luego. No podía mentirle más, no era justo para ella acabar como el clavo que sacaba otro clavo y que tampoco fue exitoso en eso.

Aunque todo el mundo se viniera en su contra, no le importaba.

Ni siquiera su propio enojo, su propia decepción.

Y es que, su corazón le aseguraba que por fin podía decirle a Homura…

 _Bienvenida a casa._

* * *

"¿Tu madre no estará preocupada?"

Madoka acabó de masticar su galleta antes de responder, "¿uh? Ah, no. Le envié un mensaje mientras pagabas la comida. Dijo que estaría buscando un hotel donde quedarnos."

Homura parpadeó. "¿Un hotel? Pero si no estamos tan lejos de Mitakihara, y es temprano."

"Mmm…" Madoka se abrazó las piernas y estiró una mano para frotar el dedo pulgar contra la comisura de la boca de Homura. "Tenías lleno de migas," dijo con una sonrisa tenue, plácida.

Homura apartó la mirada, sintiéndose como una niña de golpe. "Madoka…"

Rió leve, divertida con su reacción. "Mamá cree que nos vendría bien un tiempo lejos de allá. Acabamos de reencontrarnos y es verdad que hay mucho que aclarar, con terceros."

"Ah…"

"¿No te gusta la idea?"

Se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, "no es eso. Te metí en muchos problemas…"

Madoka se mantuvo en silencio.

Era, en definitva, un pueblo muy tranquilo. No pasaban muchos autos así que solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua que corría a través del canal. Homura no quería enseñarle ese lugar, pero Madoka había insistido en que quería ver en donde había estado vagando todos estos días. La mirada reprobatoria fue inmediata, cuestionándose la salubridad del sitio, pero descubrió que no era tan malo como lucía. Habían comprado paquetes de galleta, soda –en abundancia, considerando la resaca de Homura-, onigiris y pan de melón. No era nutritivo en absoluto, pero sí era ideal para pasar el rato al aire libre.

Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la hierba, una al lado de la otra. Luego de varios segundos, agarró la mano de Homura y la entrelazó con la propia. Ya no le avergonzó como su primer beso, ahora se sentía confortablemente familiar. Le llenaba el pecho de un agradable calor. Los dedos de Homura reaccionaron con la intensión de moverse en primera instancia, pero acabó dándole un apretón en respuesta, consiguiendo una brillante sonrisa de parte de Madoka. "Oye."

"¿Mhm?"

"No pienses más en problemas, hemos tenido de sobra. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo y estar contigo, ¿puede ser?"

Homura sonrió también. Entendía y compartía totalmente el sentimiento. Cerró los ojos y alzó ambas manos unidas, Madoka arqueando una ceja. "¿Homura-chan?"

Ella separó los párpados y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa volviéndose una mueca traviesa que dejó embobada a la otra. La vio mover los dedos alrededor de su mano libre y pegó un salto casi imperceptible en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "¡H-Homura-chan!"

Ladeó la cabeza, "¿no querías que lo reparara?"

"S-Sí, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Madoka extendió los dedos de su mano y la alzó, mirando hacia el cielo, "¿de verdad lo crees necesario?"

"Mmm…" Siguió el rumbo de su vista y atrapó de nuevo su mano con la propia manteniéndola en la misma posición, "más bien, pienso que no es necesario perturbar la voluntad de los dioses. ¿Tenemos algún motivo para hacer las cosas a la mala?"

Madoka se quedó observando hacia el mismo punto, forzando ligeramente los ojos en un vago intento de ver lo que Homura sí pudo ver durante todo este tiempo. Se acabó resignando y se recostó con cuidado contra el costado de la otra, a pesar de que le irritaba el olor a alcohol que estaba impregnado en su ropa. "Para nada. Solo me dan la razón en que siempre debiste estar conmigo."

"Lo sé. También lo siento así."

A pesar de que aún tenían mucho que enfrentar, en lo inmediato y mucho más adelante, ambas cumplieron su propósito de no pensar más en ello. Definieron que a veces solo hay que aceptar el curso natural de la vida y no luchar con el, ya que en muchas ocasiones puede dirigirte a realidades que nunca esperas, pero que debes tener la puerta abierta para cuando lleguen a hacer toc-toc.

Luego de tanto, por fin podían decir con tranquilad

que todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, odio editar/revisar, en algún momento lo haré, orz. En fiiin esto fue un prompt de tumblr aunque lo modifiqué un poco. :U *scroll scroll* goddamit no me acuerdo donde la guardé. Bueno, decía básicamente lo que ocurre al principio, una persona capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino, cuyx mejor amigx se va a casar y el día anterior él/ella y su pareja le piden que corten sus hilos. Quien ve los hilos está unido a su mejor amigx, yay. Lo demás es asquerosa cosecha mía.**

 **Aprovecho de decir que lamento la inactividad. He estado medio desmotivada, para ser así bien honesta. Además, viciosamente me vi Symphogear completa en 2 días y he estado con hype porque mi OTP es tan cute y waifu y omfg Aoi Yuuki staph.**

 **Saludos a quien se pase por aquí.**

 **Danny out.**


End file.
